A compact table top model of the coil planet centrifuge simultaneously enables both preliminary purification and enrichment of samples from crude extracts or biological fluids. The method uses hydrodynamic behavior of two immiscible solvent phases in a rotating coiled tube to retain the stationary phase against a high flow rate of the mobile phase. Consequently, a small quantity of the sample present in a large volume of the mobile phase is efficiently extracted into a small volume of the stationary phase within a short period of time and at a high recovery rate. The capability of the present method was demonstrated in the extraction of dinitrophenyl (DNP) amio acids (used as a comparative performance standard) with a set of two-phase solvent systems composed of ethyl acetate and 0.5M NaH2P04.